justice_2033fandomcom-20200214-history
Rhonda Pineda (Earth 3)
History Rhonda Pineda was a native of Earth 3 who was the lover and partner-in-crime of Jonathan Allen. Violent and sadistic, Pineda was apparently particularly fond of killing children. When Allen was captured by two cops, Mick Rory and Leonard Snart, who intended to torture him to death, Pineda saved him by crashing a truck into the police van he was being transported in. Allen and Pineda then tortured the two cops, making them fight each other to the death, before killing the victor anyway. The pair were then hunted down and decided to make a last stand on the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs, but a lightning strike hit a satellite dish next to Allen and he was changed by the energies, while Pineda landed in a machine used for size-changing experiments. The two were empowered and became Johnny Quick and Atomica, members of the Crime Syndicate. At one point, Rhonda and Johnny were approached by their speedster grandson from a possible future, who explained who he was. He tried to explain to them why he had come to the past, as his future was ruined by the actions of the Crime Syndicate. The couple attacked in anger and nearly killed the teenager. He was only able to escape by nearly killing Atomica, allowing Johnny to save her. When Earth 3 was destroyed by a mysterious cosmic being, Pineda and the Outsider were able to escape to Prime Earth, and plotted to bring their friends to that Earth too. Atomica intended to join the Justice League, and got into their good graces by defusing a bomb planted by the Atlanteans in their war against the surface world. She was again useful to the League when she caught the Responsometer of Platinum in a battle between the robot and the League. Atomica was soon recruited into the League as the Atom, and began preparing for the Crime Syndicate's rescue. Pineda used her hacking skills to detect the presence of a sentient computer virus within the cyborg body of Victor Stone, and was recruited as a double agent by the JLA, who were unaware of her true motives. When the Justice League, JLA and Justice League Dark clashed in the desert of Kahndaq over possession of Pandora's Box, Pineda revealed her true motives to the Leagues and triggered the virus within Cyborg that caused his cyborg parts to separate from him and become the robotic Grid. Pandora's Box was opened, and proved to be a portal through which the rest of the Crime Syndicate came to Prime Earth, and Atomica was reunited with Johnny Quick. Except for several members who escaped, the rest of the Leagues were imprisoned inside the Firestorm Matrix. The Crime Syndicate began a reign of terror over the world, and Johnny Quick and Atomica took the lead in stamping out any resistance to their rule. The pair easily defeated the Teen Titans by sending them through time, and killed the first iteration of the Doom Patrol, with Atomica personally killing Scorch. When Batman and Lex Luthor lead an 'Injustice League' against the Crime Syndicate, Atomica and Johnny went up against them. Atomica proved ineffective against Black Manta, and Johnny lost a leg when he underestimated Captain Cold, as he didn't realize Cold could activate his cold gun using his voice. Cold and Manta had freed the Syndicate's prisoner, the Alexander Luthor of Earth 3, who proceeded to kill the crippled Johnny and steal his powers. As her size-reduction belt was damaged when Mazahs called upon his powers, Atomica was trapped at a small size and was found by Lex Luthor calling out for her dead lover Johnny. Luthor told Atomica she was responsible for what had happened and stomped on her with his armored boot, crushing her to death. Powers and Abilities Powers * Size Alteration: Able to shrink her body to varying degrees (including the subatomic level). Abilities * Deception Paraphernalia Equipment * Atomica Suit * Shrink Belt: Rhonda's size alteration is stated to come from a special belt she received from A.R.G.U.S. Trivia * Rhonda was born in 1993 and died in 2016. * Rhonda has yet to appear in 2033. See Also * Ivy Town Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Earth 3 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Crime Syndicate Members Category:Justice League Members Category:A.R.G.U.S. Members Category:Justice League Villains